


paternality

by technorat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hux-centric, Kylux Cantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/pseuds/technorat
Summary: The crew of the Finalizer is all the family Hux needs.





	paternality

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 21, 2017 on tumblr. Posting here just in case. 
> 
> you can find me [here](http://gaygalaxyguy.tumblr.com) on tumblr and you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/gay_galaxy_guy) on twitter. Based off a kylux cantina prompt you can find [here](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/160928871007/the-crew-of-the-finalizer-is-all-the-family-hux)

Brendol Hux was family–blood and all. But he could forget that, most days, when his crew is nearby.

Phasma. Reliable and sturdy. All the years she’s known him, she’s been his rock, his anchor. Like an older sister, though they are the same age.

Mitaka, however frightened he might be, makes him all the more necessary to– well, not exactly protect, but to keep a watchful eye on. 

Thannison, babyfaced and quite headstrong, often said things so casually within the messhalls it was hard to stifle a laugh.

Countless officers have become like family to him, whether they know it or not. (They’d better not know it. Stars, he cannot have so many reconditioned or airlocked.)

“So,” Kylo Ren says, bumping his shoulder. “Does that make me this family’s daddy?” The way he says it, sneering and mocking, he’d make just as good of a father as Brendol himself.

Hux snorts and rolls his eyes. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”


End file.
